Archangels Delight
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Zack, Cloud, and Angeal are out to celebrate Zack's promotion to SOLDIER FIRST CLASS at a 'gentleman's club' and find their heart's desire. Zack/Gen, Angeal/Seph, Cloud/Vincent Valentine
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own final Fantasy VII! Just borrowing! Yaoi and MPREG! Zack/Genesis, Angeal/Sephiroth, Cloud/Vincent Valentine

Archangel's Delight

Chapter 1: Sakura Rain

Zack Fair, newly promoted SOLDIER First Class was enjoying himself and the celebration that his friends planned for him. They all ganged up on the dark haired warrior and after pouring an ice cold bottle of champagne on him, carried him off to the latest hang out spot, The Winged Goddess. It was what Angeal politely stated to be 'a gentlemen's club' and rumors had it that the entertainers there were beyond beautiful. Zack grabbed onto Angeal as the other cadets dragged him. Angeal gulped as he read the look in Zack's eyes. _If I'm going down, you're coming with me!! _

Angeal muttered every curse he knew at his friend. HE couldn't believe that Zack had the _balls_ to drag him to such a place! _There is no honor in this place!_ Zack turned to look at Cloud and both country boys smirked. They doubled teamed on Angeal and held him down, bound him and were dragging him.

"Zack, do you think this is fair to Angeal? I mean he didn't want to come."

"Aw, don't worry Cloud," Zack said with a grin to dazzle the gods. "This is just what the doc ordered for Angeal. Sometimes he's too uptight. This outing will change him!"

"I AM NOT UPTIGHT." The broader swordsman barked from his straight-jacket confines. "Let me out of this thing!"

"No way Angeal!" Zack said as they took front seats of the stage, just in time for the show to start. Angeal was growling and trying to break free from his bonds. No such luck for it was _Cloud_ that did the knots! He turned to look at the blond and smiled.

"Um, Cloud, you seem honor bound." Angeal began as Cloud looked at him with a raised golden eyebrow. "Would you please set me free?" He watched as Cloud contemplated it then felt his heart drop as he saw a wicked smirk on the blonde's lips.

"Nope!" He said as he turned away. "Zack's right. You need to loosen up." Angeal's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. _There's no honor at all!! _He tried once again to free himself but Zack whacked him on the arm.

"Shh the show is about to start!" He said cheerfully. Cloud and Angeal looked up and blinked that while in time with the soft music, and the curtain going up, sakura petals rained down and all the audience was held in thrall. Angeal, Zack and Cloud all had one thought: _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ Their eyes went to the stage and their mouths dropped open. On stage, dressed in a beautiful crimson and black kimono and holding a matching fan was an unearthly beautiful angel! The performer had short auburn hair, the blue green eyes, angelic features and a silver earring in the right ear. As the dancer danced, Zack felt his eyes follow every movement and he felt his pants tighten. He heard Cloud snicker and Angeal snort and say something about 'teens and their hormones'. Zack didn't look at them, fearing that the beauty would disappear so he flipped them the bird!

"Hey Zack, that's not nice!" Cloud teased. Angeal snickered and knew that if he wasn't confined that he would respond quite colorfully to the insolent puppy! Zack grinned wolfishly as he watched the dance. It was slow, beautiful yet seductive. _Come here my beauty. Care to sit on my lap?_ As if his mind had been read, the dancer moved closer to him. Blue green eyes met crystal blue ones and rouged lips touched his lightly! It was short and sweet but Zack felt like he had died and gone to heaven! Cloud and Angeal laughed at their friend. Oh Zack had it bad!

"Come to me," The dancer's soft sweet voice purred seductively in Zack's ear. "Come, and be my love." Zack felt himself rise from his seat and the dancer kissed him fully on the lips and handed him a sakura blossom. "Return this to me when your heart is mine." With that, the dancer led Zack back to his seat and broke eye contact. Zack woke up to thunderous applause and while the dancer bowed low and left, saw his two friends smirking.

"What a show." Zack muttered. The trio was about to take their leave when a slender hand was on Zack's shoulder. Zack turned and blushed like mad! It was the same dancer!

"Thank you for coming." The dancer said with a beautiful smile. "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves tonight."

"Enjoyed myself? I almost skeeted in my pants!" Zack cried. Angeal and Cloud laughed and the dancer purred.

"I see. I would so _love_ to see you again. Keep the blossom with you until the next time we meet. And bring your friends with you." He looked over the other two and smiled at the confined one. _Is that…? YES! Oh Sephiroth…your crush is here!! Too bad you're not on tonight! _"Angeal?" Angeal looked up and blushed. He knew this dancer.

"Genesis." He said to his childhood friend. "What are you doing here?!"

"Have to pay the bills." Genesis sighed. "Anyway, Sephiroth's here too. Come back tomorrow night. He'll perform then. Good night gentlemen." With that he left three friends in shock and eager to see what secret awaited them the following night!


	2. Chapter 2

\

Chapter 2: Fallen Rain, Eternal Night

Angeal had been hot and bothered all day. He couldn't shake off the fact that Genesis had become an entertainer. _Did Sephiroth follow?_ He stepped out of a hot shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. He knew that the place that he was dragged to was not the number one choice of hangouts for a man of his caliber but he was curious! He gathered his clothes, dressed and did his hair in record time! Once he was satisfied with his appearance he ran to grab the two imps who dragged him to that hangout out for rogues! They didn't have to ask, Zack grabbed the sakura blossom, and Cloud followed. He didn't have to be told twice. So the trio gathered into Angeal's jeep and drove off.

"Angeal, buddy what's gotten into you?" Zack asked as he looked at the other swordsman. "You've driving as if you're possessed!"

"Don't you want to see Genesis again?" Angeal asked. Zack looked at him and then looked away smiling. Cloud had to grin. He knew that Zack had it bad for the auburn haired man. Angeal, it would seem, would probably fare no better…

Genesis made his way to the dressing room and smiled. There, at the vanity getting ready for his performance was a beautiful man with catlike mako green eyes, long silky silver white hair and dressed in a black and silver kimono. Aside from him was a man with long black hair and crimson eyes.

"Sephiroth aren't you ready yet?" Genesis asked as he looked at his friend. The man in question turned to look at him and Genesis saw the anger flash in them.

"I can't believe you brought Angeal here." He said. "Now he'll probably never speak to me again, much less want me."

"Seph it's not so bad, you're just too honor bound at times. You need to toss the book aside and say 'fuck it'."

"Easy for you to say Genesis." Sephiroth said as the raven haired man helped arrange his hair. "Do you think Angeal will be interested?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth looked at him sternly then softened for the raven haired man.

"What do you think?" He asked the man. The man looked at him and gave him a kind smile.

"Don't doubt yourself. Let him see the real you."

"You want Seph to get naked on the stage? Oh my, you're such a kink!"

"I didn't mean it in that way." The raven haired man said firmly. "I would prefer if Sephiroth were himself that way Angeal would fall into his lap!"

"He's always fancied Seph so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes but we have to get him ready."

"What else is there to do?"

"Get the masumane and he is set!"

"Ok come on Seph here's mane and don't worry, you'll be just fine!" Sephiroth looked at the two men and with a calm deep breath he walked out from the room and made his way to the stage.

Angeal parked the car while the youngsters grabbed their seats. It was dimmer than the night before. There was no flowery smell this time. Instead it smelled of the fresh falling rain mixed with lily. It made Angeal relax completely and sat back. Cloud and Zack were trying not to nod out, for it was that soothing and the music was more of a classical tone. It was elegant, yet spoke of grace and strength. The curtains came up in shimmering silver and the performer was right in the middle. Angeal was held in thrall while the other two passed out! It was a sword dance and Angeal felt his blood become rushed and his hand was aching to reach for his Buster Sword and join in. The performer broke into a kata and swordsmanship that was lethal and seductive. The performer's sword was quite a piece itself. A well kept masumane! The performer looked at Angeal and blushed. At the end of his dance the man reached up and tossed a moonstone, opal, and silver hairclip which was in the shape of a crescent moon to Angeal. Angeal took it and held it close to his heart. _Rain and the eternal night…Sephiroth_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Since the last time on Archangel's Delight; Zack and Cloud took Angeal out to celebreate Zack's promotion to SOLDIER FIRST CLASS to the Winged Goddess, the latest rave for the Soldier cadets. On the first day, Zack met and fell in love with an auburn haired performer named Genesis, who happened to be Angeal's childhood friend. On the second day, Angeal dragged the two imps who had dragged him, back to the Winged Goddess and discovered that his secret heart's desire, Sephiroth was there as well. Now stay tuned to see what happens to our beloved blonde.**_

Chapter 3: Crimson Romance part 1

Cloud looked at the way Zack and Angeal were acting and he had to laugh. They were looking at their objects and had small lingering smiles on their faces. Cloud, for the past two days had been a silent observer. He watched as Zack fell on his ass for Genesis and then Angeal was smitten with Sephiroth. Cloud never felt so lonely. Yea he had his books, yea he had Zack and Angeal to talk to but when it was time for them to be alone, Cloud came home to his cold and empty rooms, trying to sleep but he found that he couldn't. His heart was heavy and he _longed_ for a remedy. He had no idea that four people were arranging something special for the blonde.

"Isn't Cloud's birthday in two days Zack?" Angeal asked from his paperwork. Zack looked up and blinked for just a moment. _Spike's birthday, is it that time?_ Without taking his right hand off of the keyboard of his laptop, Zack reached into the right hand drawer of his desk for his planner. He flipped through to the calendar and his eyes almost popped out of his head. For there, circled in red under May 16th, said Spike's B-day. _Holy crap, Spike!_ He locked gazes with Angeal but couldn't say anything.

"Cloud has always been patient, hasn't he Zack?" Angeal asked casually as he sat back in his black leather chair, taking a short break from Mount SOLDIER (that was their nickname for the paperwork). Zack looked at the older man and grinned.

"Yea he has." He answered as he too sat back. "So what do you have in mind Angeal?"

"Well, I was thinking that since we have found loved ones for us, then maybe…"

"Spike might get lucky and find his loved one too." Zack finished for him with a smile, which melted a bit. "Wait, Cloud's shyer than we are. I've never seen anyone blush so much. He seemed uneasy." Angeal looked at him and nodded. He too had noticed Cloud's unease and was willing to help the youngster out. He looked at the younger dark haired swordsman and was about to say something until Cloud walked up to them, and deciding to give up on sleeping. Zack and Angeal tried to pretend to look busy but they failed. Cloud looked upset.

"Cloud, are you ok buddy?" Zack asked concern clear in his eyes and face. Angeal stood up and helped the tired blonde into a seat. Cloud looked at them and tried to smile, to think that everything was fine. But his eyes gave him away.

"There's nothing wrong," Cloud said as he slouched in his seat. "It's just…I…"

"Come on Spike you can tell us anything." Zack pleaded. Angeal looked at the ever hyper Zack and shook his head. _His tactics are appalling. It's a wonder he made it this far. _He looked at the two younger men and took a knee in front of Cloud and took a small pale hand in his.

"Cloud, you can talk to us." Angeal said as he looked at the boy. "What's troubling you and don't you dare say 'it's nothing' Zack and I can see otherwise."

"You know if you didn't say that I would have thought you were asking Cloud to marry you." Zack said with a grin. "That and I didn't see a ring!" Angeal and Cloud looked at the grinning man and then at each other. _Zack was one sick puppy!_

"It's just, I feel lonely sometimes." Cloud admitted as he looked at Angeal. "You and Zack found someone to give your heart to. On both times I came out empty handed. It hurts." With that Cloud thought the floor was more interesting than Angeal's careworn and concerned face. Both men felt for their blond friend when an idea came to Zack. He met Angeal's gaze and mouthed. 'I have an idea, keep him busy!' before running off to the one place that could probably help…

_In the Winged Goddess' dressing room_

A man with long midnight black hair looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed at the reflection. His was not of a seducing little minx, but that of a dignified, aloof, aristocratic persona. His crimson eyes, although they were enchanting to behold, brought age and the wisdom of ages, and eternal sorrow. Oh yes, Vincent Valentine was the very essence of one who had fallen from Grace. He was not in a kimono, he wouldn't be caught dead in it! He remembered when Genesis and Sephiroth tried to get him into one. He simply pointed the Death Penalty at them and gave them a look that said 'try me and see what happens'. Both of them got the hint and gave up on the kimono. Instead he wore what the Lords had worn back in the era. (Think Sesshomaru's outfit without the fluffy!) in black, crimson and black cherry red. His boots were also black flecked with deep dark red. His obi was crimson flames with black. His black hair was long enough for a high ponytail. It was set into place with a silver, onyx and ruby hair clip. He was about finished with his black and crimson eye liner when Zack had stumbled in.

"Zack," He said in a deep monotone voice. "Genesis and Sephiroth are not here. They had gone …shopping."

"Oh man, I had hoped that Genesis could help me." Zack said as he turned to leave. Vincent held up a hand.

"Hold on, they may not be here but maybe I can be of some assistance." He said. Zack looked the other man over and couldn't get over his presence. It radiated power, maturity and confidence as well as wisdom. For some reason while Genesis screamed seduction, Sephiroth of serenity, Vincent Valentine screamed strength, protection, and aristocracy. Zack _knew_ at once who the other two leaned on. It was Vincent.

"Sir," He said as he sat down, wondering what compelled him to call the dark haired man 'sir' and to feel that he could not only tell this man anything and _everything_ but to just be himself and not SOLDIER FIRST CLASS. "I have a friend, and he's quite upset."

"You speak of the little blond that had accompanied you and Angeal." Vincent said. "I have seen him and have watched him. He seemed troubled but he didn't want to worry you two and spoil your fun."

"Cloud is a great friend and he deserves someone who will treat him special."

"I couldn't agree more." Vincent said with a nod. "So why did you want Genesis' help?"

"I thought that maybe we can all arrange something for Cloud's birthday. It's two days away."

"I can help you with that." Vincent said with a smile as he stood his full height, which was even taller than Sephiroth or Angeal. Zack couldn't believe it. _This dude would be GREAT for Spike. He wants to protect and Spike needs protecting sometimes._ "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Cloud's kind of you know a hopeless romantic." Zack said. Vincent looked at him and nodded. He knew _exactly_ what needed to be done. He went to the desk and wrote down his name and cell number.

"Give me two days to arrange it and on the morn of the second day, call me. I will give you the instructions you'll need."

"That's it?" Zack asked as he pocketed the card. Vincent looked at the other man and smiled.

"Trust me." Vincent said as he escorted Zack to the door. "Go back to your friends before you are missed. I will speak to you in two days." With that Zack left and made his way back to their apartments.

He didn't even put the key in the lock when he looked into the living room and the savory smell of Cloud's cooking hit him. _Oh wow, I always forget that Spike can cook._ He settled down into a seat and Angeal looked at him over his newspaper. Instead of answering him verbally Zack had a big grin on his face. Angeal smiled and looked over at Cloud who was busy cooking dinner. Angeal looked over to see if Cloud would listen in.

"Did it work?"

"Yep! We have Operation Crimson on the move."


End file.
